


Как завалить молотильщика

by N7Dron



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шепард очень огорчается, когда случайно узнает, что команда сомневается в его смелости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как завалить молотильщика

**Author's Note:**

> Название:Как завалить молотильщика  
> Автор: N7dron  
> Бета: jillian1410  
> Размер: мини, 2414 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: м!Шепард/Кайден Аленко  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор, стеб  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: таймлайн Mass Effect 1

— Покажи немедленно! — Шепард навис над креслом Джокера, а тот юлил так, что смотреть было противно.  
— Капитан, честно, там ничего интересного! Ребята просто дурачились, вот и все!  
— Вот и покажи. Это приказ.  
— Как скажете, — смиренно произнес первый пилот и потянулся к экрану.  
Он уже занес палец над голографической кнопкой запуска просмотра видео, как вдруг снова убрал его, заёрзал и пустился в быстрые, путаные объяснения:  
— Прежде чем вы посмотрите… Правда, там ничего такого… Но, Шепард, они действительно не хотели выказать вам какое-то неуважение, а тем более оскорбить. Все знают, как тяжело пришлось вам на Акузе, вы потеряли всех товарищей, и никто, поверьте, действительно никто, не осуждает, что вы… ну… что вам пришлось так нелегко на двух последних высадках, — Джокер смутился и замолчал.  
Шепард почувствовал, что багровеет. Он сжал зубы, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха, а Джокер, воспользовавшись тем, что Шепард ничего не говорит, затараторил:  
— Всего лишь небольшое пари, вот и все, просто азарт и все такое, на самом деле все в вас верят, Шепард, вся команда, как один человек, все за вас! А молотильщик, что молотильщик?.. Это ж на самом деле для вас такая ерунда, что и говорить не стоит, тем более, что нужно учитывать, что в прошлый раз вам пришлось удира… э-э-э… побыстрее вернуться на «Нормандию», потому что вам подпалили «Мако», и он требовал ремонта, а без «Мако» каждый понимает — это чистое самоубийство! А в этот раз вы действительно спешили, так что развернуться и уехать из той долины — это было очень мудро и правильно, я бы и сам так сделал, даже и не сомневайтесь…  
— Джокер! — Шепард рявкнул так, что если бы поблизости был неприятельский корабль, то «Нормандия» оказалась бы под угрозой обнаружения, несмотря на новейшие стелс-системы.  
С Джокером у них были непростые отношения. Шепард уже устал бороться со своевольным пилотом и временами срывался. Выговоры и угрозы отправить на обследование в лазарет помогали ненадолго — через некоторое время он опять брался за свое: обсуждение приказов, фамильярность, шуточки на грани фола. Джокер знал, что Шепарду без него не обойтись, и вовсю пользовался этим.  
Джокер умолк на полуслове, поспешно ткнул кнопку и, опустив глаза, начал нервно почесывать лоб под кепкой.  
…Запись была сделана с камеры наблюдения кают-компании, где за еще не прибранным после обеда столом сгрудилась чуть ли не половина команды.  
— Я думаю, что он и дальше будет без толку наматывать круги, — с сожалением говорила Розамунд Дрейвер, оператор-навигатор. — Тут уж ничего не поделать.  
— Да, история затягивается. А, как известно, чем дольше тянешь, тем труднее становится преодолеть страх, — высказался Маркус Греко.  
— Мне кажется, что он, э-э-э... немного боится, — сказал Эдиссон Чейз. — Может, ему нужно помочь?  
— Я могла бы, но в последнее время капитан меня явно не жалует, так что лучше не лезть.  
Это была Эшли Уильямс.  
— Вовсе он не боится, просто наш капитан острожный, вот и все, — горячо влез в спор Алексей Дубянский. — Ну завалит он молотильщика, и что? Какая ему от этого польза?  
Все наперебой загалдели. Расслышать что-то в этом неумолкающем гвалте было сложно, пока кто-то не произнес слово «пари». Раздался дружный смех, сразу двое полезли за датападами, и, поспорив немного, кто будет делать подсчеты, принялись принимать ставки.  
— Запиши: Кросби, «струсит»!  
— На меня: «сдрейфит»!  
— Не завалит!  
— Завалит! Кэп у нас долго запрягает, но едет потом ого-го!  
— Надо еще ребят спросить, не закрывай пока!  
— Сколько-сколько ты ставишь? С ума сошел, это ж твоя месячная зарплата!  
— Бакари! Запиши на меня столько же! Да, тоже «против»!  
— А мне напишите «за»! Ох, и загребу я, когда капитан раскачается и даст-таки жару!  
Шепард, слушая это, все больше и больше мрачнел. Пожалуй, всем им следует дать нагоняй, как только он придумает за что. Но положа руку на сердце, Шепард не мог не признать, что в чем-то они были правы.  
Он до ужаса боялся молотильщиков. Он вспомнил, как в последний раз страх парализовал его, едва он понял, что означает дрожание земли под колесами, как он непослушными руками еле смог развернуть «Мако» и как поспешно вызвал Джокера, чтобы тот забрал их с планеты. С этим надо было что-то делать.  
Не глядя на Джокера, Шепард молча развернулся и вышел из пилотской кабины. За его спиной раздался облегченный вздох.  
В кают-компании было пусто. Все давно ушли, успев навести идеальный порядок, и теперь один лишь только Кайден в одиночестве доедал свою положенную ему по спецразнарядке третью порцию макарон с мясом.  
Пожалуй, Кайден был единственным, кто мог сейчас помочь. За каждодневной совместной работой его старший офицер стал для Шепарда по-настоящему близким другом, который понимал его, как самого себя.  
Шепард тяжело опустился напротив него.  
— Придешь сегодня вечером?  
Кайден, тщательно прожевал и только потом с готовностью кивнул.  
— Конечно, приду. Нужен?  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе как...  
Аленко усмехнулся.  
— Приду, приду. У нас проблемы, коммандер?  
— Скорее, у меня.  
— Ты пугаешь меня, Шепард, — поднял бровь Кайден.  
— Я сам себя пугаю.  
Лейтенант отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку и внимательно посмотрел на Шепарда.  
— Ты вообще в порядке?  
— В порядке.  
— Обедал?  
— Еще нет. Попросил принести обед мне в каюту, а потом забыл. Хочешь поесть со мной? Там, кажется, хватит на двоих.  
— Хочу, — не стал ломаться Кайден.  
Как все биотики, он мог есть сколько угодно, причем без остановки.  
— Тогда бери тарелку и пошли ко мне. Может, сразу и обсудим, что нам делать…  
Пока они ели, Шепард выложил все про свой страх перед молотильщиками Кайдену. Про пари команды рассказать он все же не решился — слишком уж это было унизительно.  
Кайден слушал, сочувственно кивал, но ничего не говорил. Конечно, он все знал сам, потому что Шепард уже забыл, когда был на высадке без него. 

— В общем, надо мне взять себя в руки и завалить уже какого-нибудь молотильщика. И если ты придешь вечером, мы могли бы обсудить, как это лучше сделать.  
Кайден задумчиво кивнул, а Шепард продолжал рассуждать.  
— Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, но «Мако» как будто перестает меня слушаться. И что с этим делать — непонятно.  
— А ты не думал о том, чтобы попробовать пойти на молотильщика пешком? — спросил вдруг Кайден.  
— Пешком?  
Шепард нахмурился. Он уже собирался уточнить, не сошел ли Кайден с ума, но, поразмыслив немного, понял, что это может сработать.  
— Подумай над этим до вечера, хорошо? — сказал Кайден и встал. — А вечером мы все обсудим.  
— Договорились, — кивнул Шепард и погрузился в размышления. 

***

Через час он снова был в пилотской кабине.  
Джокер поздоровался и тут же напустил на себя озабоченный вид, прикидываясь, что страшно занят.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Джокер, — начал Шепард, скрестив руки на груди. — Ставки на меня еще принимают?  
— Угу.  
Джокер старался не глядеть на Шепарда.  
— И ты тоже поставил?  
— Нет, что вы, капитан!  
— Тогда поставь-ка от себя за меня тысячу кредитов. Я собираюсь выиграть. 

***

Всю ночь они сидели с Кайденом, прикидывая варианты. Постоянное перемещение всего отряда по кругу, непрерывный огонь, стазис, оптимальное расстояние — кажется, у них получалось. Последнее, что они обсуждали, уже на исходе ночи — кого брать третьим. После недолгих споров было решено, что это должен быть Гаррус. Вопрос, пойдет ли с Шепардом Кайден, даже не обсуждался.  
Когда они закончили, Шепард понял со всей уверенностью, что на этот раз победа будет за ним.  
Через два дня они снова были на Пресропе. Оставив «Мако» в стороне, маленький отряд уверенно двинулся на равнину, где было гнездо молотильщика.  
Все произошло очень быстро. Шепард и предположить не мог, что убить молотильщика может быть таким простым делом. Конечно, простым не буквально: когда все было кончено, они едва не падали от усталости и напряжения, — но все-таки понятным и обыденным.  
Они ждали его и стали стрелять, едва только над поверхностью показалась голова. Приблизившись достаточно, они начали двигаться вокруг него, поливая огнем. Неповоротливая, огромная туша плевалась кислотой, но его плевки неизменно оказывались на том месте, где уже никого не было. Отряд был достаточно далеко, чтобы сканеры могли показывать урон, так что приходилось полагаться только на то, что они бьют куда надо и когда-нибудь это должно закончиться.  
— Берегись! Он падает! — закричал вдруг Кайден, когда им уже стало казаться, что кружение вокруг «молотильщика» будет бесконечным.  
— Всем направо! Быстро! — скомандовал Шепард.  
Гигантское тело покачнулось и стало валиться вперед.  
Когда оно, наконец, с грохотом упало на землю, Шепарду нестерпимо захотелось закурить. Несмотря на то, что он делал это в последний раз лет десять тому назад.  
Потом они долго сидели возле «Мако», приходя в себя. Все, что им нужно было сделать, — это залезть внутрь и подать сигнал Джокеру, что их можно забирать. Но делать этого Шепарду совершенно не хотелось. Вопль молотильщика столько лет стоял у него в ушах, заставляя холодеть от ужаса, что теперь Шепарду хотелось насладиться моментом своего триумфа.  
Наскоро сообщив на «Нормандию», что все в порядке, но не выкладывая подробностей, чем занимались все это время, они несколько часов бродили вокруг молотильщика, рассматривая и фотографируя его. Кайден хотел еще взять образцы, но Шепард не позволил ему касаться трупа: «Пришлем потом кого-нибудь, с инструментами и нормальной броней, а не с каким-то термобельем, как у тебя». Впрочем, Кайден не спорил. Он был рад, как мальчишка. Он безостановочно шутил наперебой с Гаррусом, восторгался размерами молотильщика и тем, что они завалили его сами, «практически голыми руками».  
Когда они вернулись на «Нормандию», по корабельному времени был уже поздний вечер. Избавившись от брони и оружия, Шепард почувствовал, что смертельно устал. Но при этом идти в свою каюту одному ему совершенно не хотелось.  
— А давайте-ка поднимемся ко мне и отпразднуем? — предложил он.  
Гаррус отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Извините, коммандер, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. Сил у меня осталось — только дойти до койки.  
— А ты, Кайден?  
— А я пойду, — усмехнулся Кайден. — Когда это солдат Альянса отказывался выпить по поводу своей победы?  
Шепард устало засмеялся.  
— Действительно. Тогда пойдем.  
И, попрощавшись с Гаррусом, они отправились пить.  
«За нас», «за “Нормандию”», «за тех, кто остался на Акузе», «за тебя, Кайден», «за тебя, Шепард», «за Гарруса, чертов он ренегат», «за “Мако”». К моменту тоста «за Розенкова» спиртное у них уже закончилось, а вот второе дыхание — еще нет. Так что, когда пьяный Кайден с трезвым взглядом решительно придвинулся к Шепарду и притянул его к себе, Шепард даже и не удивился. Пожалуй, все к этому шло уже давно. 

***

Они проснулись утром, не чувствуя ни смущения, ни угрызений совести. Напротив, обоим хотелось продолжения, хотя часы напоминали, что времени на это у них нет. Поцеловав уходящего Кайдена на прощание в дверях каюты, Шепард отправился приводить себя в порядок. Он собирался предстать перед командой, чтобы насладиться своим триумфом, во всем блеске.  
Когда Шепард появился в кают-компании, завтрак был в самом разгаре. Ожидающие своей очереди толпились тут же, весело болтая и заглядывая за спины тем, кто сгрудился вокруг одного из самодеятельных букмекеров. Шепард подошел и демонстративно закашлялся. Вокруг опустилась мертвая тишина. Все взоры обратились на капитана.  
— Я так понял, всем интересно знать, завалил ли я молотильщика, — невозмутимо начал он. — Так вот, чтобы вы больше не мучились от неизвестности, я сообщаю вам: да, вчера я завалил молотильщика. Можете радоваться. Или огорчаться. Смотря кто на что ставил, дорогие мои члены команды. Спасибо за веру и поддержку. За подробностями можно обратиться к Кайдену Аленко.  
Глядя на разинутые от удивления рты, он уже собирался повернуться на каблуках и удалиться, как вдруг кто-то несмело зааплодировал. Тут же к нему присоединились другие, и через минуту это уже была настоящая овация. Все хлопали, кричали, прыгали, и, не осмеливаясь притронуться к капитану, бросались с объятиями друг на друга.  
— Ура!  
— Да здравствует капитан!  
— Хей, наш кэп ничего не боится!  
— Смело! Вперед!  
— Чихать он хотел на все!  
— Мы верили, что не сдрейфите!  
— Спасибо, что сказали!  
— Ура! Ура! Ура!  
Шепард стоял ошарашенный, даже не в силах толком понять, что сейчас чувствует. Он махнул рукой, отдавая честь беснующейся от радости команде, и пошел обратно в свою каюту.  
Когда двери закрылись за его спиной, он выдохнул, и только тогда увидел, что за столом в центре каюты расположился со своим битком набитым едой подносом Кайден. Он непринужденно кивнул Шепарду, и, продолжая жевать, приглашающе махнул в сторону кресла рядом с собой.  
Шепард подошел и молча сел. Ему начало казаться, что вчера он просто перепил, а сейчас бредит.  
— А вот это было смело, — заметил Кайден с набитым ртом. — Не ожидал от тебя. Но может, ты и прав, так лучше.  
— Ничего особенного, — автоматически ответил Шепард. — Надо же было как-то это все прекратить. Но мне никогда раньше не устраивали овацию. Странное чувство.  
Мысли его были в полнейшем хаосе.  
— Ты меня извини, — сказал Кайден. — Но я решил пока сбежать к тебе из этого сумасшедшего дома. Потому что если я сейчас немедленно не поем, будет беда. После вчерашнего я в ноль. А сам понимаешь, спокойно поесть мне сейчас не дадут. Надеюсь, ты не против?  
Шепард рассеянно кивнул, глядя, как Кайден убирает в сторону уже пустую тарелку и берется за следующую, другой рукой лихорадочно пытаясь открыть банку с энергетиком.  
Он отобрал банку у Кайдена, открыл ее, молча вернул и стал наблюдать за тем, как Кайден жадно пьет, а допив, снова набрасывается на еду.  
— И как только в тебя это все влезает?  
Кайден пожал плечами.  
— Повышенные энергозатраты. Ускоренный метаболизм. Мне же приходится делать все эти поля практически из себя.  
— Да, но ты ж буквально молотишь все подряд килограммами!  
Кайден засмеялся.  
— Ты же сам распорядился выдавать мне еду без ограничений, даже если она будет превышать положенный биотику рацион. Кстати, спасибо еще раз. А с чего ты думаешь, у меня появилось прозвище «молотильщик»? В глаза меня, конечно, так не зовут… Впрочем, я все равно не обижаюсь.  
Шепарду показалось, что бездна разверзлась у него под ногами.  
— Что?! Что ты сказал?!  
— Ага, «молотильщик». Я думал, ты знал. Ха-ха, смешно, правда? Этим ребятам и девчатам операторам надо же как-то развлекаться. Служба у них скучная, работа однообразная, пить негде, вот и веселят себя, как могут. Носят друг другу сплетни, перемывают всем кости, придумывают прозвища и устраивают тотализатор по любому поводу. Вот они и устроили это пари — когда мы с тобой, наконец, переспим. Мы с тобой, в общем-то и не собирались даже, а они уже, сволочи, ставки делали.  
Шепард натянуто улыбнулся и замолчал.  
— Послушай, Кайден, — наконец сказал он после долгого раздумья. — Я сейчас задам тебе один очень важный вопрос, но ты подумай хорошенько, прежде чем на него отвечать. Только не торопись, от этого зависит жизнь многих людей.  
Кайден посерьезнел и кивнул.  
— Говори, Шепард.  
— Если что-то случится с нашим первым пилотом — ты сможешь его заменить?  
Несколько секунд Кайден размышлял.  
— Хотя на «Нормандии», кроме меня, это могут сделать еще несколько человек, да, Шепард, я смогу. Я смогу, если надо, побыть первым пилотом.  
— Отлично.  
Шепард встал и решительно направился к двери.  
—Ты ешь, Кайден, а я уйду ненадолго. Кажется, прямо сейчас мне нужно кое-кого убить. 

***

Капитана проходящего мимо крейсера Альянса разбудил по интеркому вахтенный.  
— Вокруг корабля наблюдается необычная звуковая аномалия, капитан.  
— Что именно происходит?  
— Э... — замешкался вахтенный, не уверенный, стоит ли ему сразу выкладывать подробности. — Вам лучше подняться и послушать самому.  
Старшие офицеры напряженно стояли вокруг, ожидая вердикта капитана.  
— Меняем курс, — приказал капитан, в задумчивости отходя от мониторов. — Лучше свернуть, от греха подальше.  
Он посмотрел на старших офицеров и принял многозначительный вид.  
— Все-таки космос — странная и загадочная штука, — изрек капитан.  
Офицеры одобрительно закивали.  
  
the end

  
Collage by Flying-Jib 


End file.
